


Frogged Part 1

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Community: mako_reactor, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: (Written before Crisis Core came out.)Themes: Water + 13, A friend in need + 32, Never mind + 45, Sticky situation + 96
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Frogged Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Written before Crisis Core came out.)
> 
> Themes: Water + 13, A friend in need + 32, Never mind + 45, Sticky situation + 96

Slash. Die. Slash. Die Sla- Ribbit!

Zack’s target hopped away, leaving him in quite a sticky situation. Zack sat up quickly and croaked loudly. “Whoa! Is that my voice?” Zack croaked again followed by a sniff. “No!”

Zack hopped out of his clothes and landed on his sword. He looked down at his reflection in the sword to see a small green frog with bright mako eyes staring back. “Ribbit!” Zack screamed, falling back and tumbling into a pile of his own clothes.

 _I’m never going to tell Aeris I’ll take care of her frog problems in her garden ever again!_ Zack thought to himself as he jumped into his pockets, looking for a maiden’s kiss or a remedy, finding none. The downtrodden Zack-frog hopped off the clothes and looked forlornly at his sword. _Can’t even pick up my own sword. Man, the guys back at the base would be laughing their asses of right now..._

“Zack! Are you here?” a voice asked and Zack jumped in recognition.

“Cloud!” Zack exclaimed, but it came out had a raspy ‘ribbit.’

Cloud jumped back when he saw the small green frog hop his way. When Zack jumped to tackle him, Cloud dodged and Zack ended up in a watering can with a splash. When Cloud heard no movement in the can, he ran over and scooped Zack out. After a moment, Zack sneezed.

“You are a strange little frog, you know that?” Cloud asked with a tilt of his head, “You’re a frog but you can’t swim?”

“Ah, shut up, Spiky. You know I can’t swim,” Zack croaked angrily.

Cloud chuckled nervously. “Never mind then,” he paused, “I gotta keep looking for Zack... Maybe Aeris knows where he is?”

Zack shook his head furiously. “Spiky, I’m right here!” he croaked. “Wait, take me to Aeris! She could kiss me! Maiden’s kiss! Score!”

As Zack did his little victory dance in Cloud’s hand, Cloud blinked. “Man,” he said, using his other hand to rub his eyes and then look back at the frog, “I must be going crazy ‘cause it looks like a frog that can dance like Zack...”

Zack stopped mid-dance. “Because I am Zack! Don’t you recognize me, Cloud?” Zack made puppy dog eyes at Cloud.

“Whoa, now you’re looking at me with puppy dog eyes!” Cloud exclaimed, almost dropping Zack, “Wait, your eyes are exactly the same. A frog with mako?” Cloud paused. “Zack!”

“Yeah! Now get me to Aeris for my maiden’s kiss!” Zack ribbited in reply.

“How the hell- Well, never mind. Knowing you it was something extraordinarily mind-numbing...” Cloud as he noticed Zack’s sword and his clothes.

“I resent that!” Zack ribbited with a huff as Cloud reached for his clothes and sword. “You’ll never be able to pick that up, Spiky,” Zack sing-songed.

As if Cloud had heard him, he almost let him drop to the ground but caught him at the last second. “Hey!” Zack croaked indignantly.

“That’s what you get for insulting me. Well, I’m pretty sure you insulted me...” Cloud trailed off, picking up the clothes and not bothering with the sword.

“Knew you couldn’t pick it up,” Zack muttered as Cloud dropped him into his pocket.

“Zack, stay in there until we get to Aeris’ house. You said she didn’t like frogs, right?” Cloud said as he left the church and its flower garden.


End file.
